


Flickers

by JPA



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPA/pseuds/JPA
Summary: For the third time, the banshee screams





	Flickers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little work that was inspired by the song "Flickers" by Son Lux. It isn't a work for any sort of fandom, just a fun little snippet of something I wrote in high school. Obviously, all lyric creds go to Son Lux. I hope you enjoy!

_“And with my opened mouth_

_I join the singing light”_

Long, ebony locks gracefully settle on narrow shoulders, dark curls greedily taking up whatever space they could. A well-defined body seems to connect itself with the wall, exposed back pressed against smooth wood.

_“I can see the flickers_

_Over me the lanterns raised_

_Lift me up_

_Lift me over it”_

The stench of rotting meat makes a pointed nose scrunch and a tired mind wonder.  The nose is scrunched—not in disgust—but in a way that pulls the whole face together, similar to what a child looks like after their first scraped knee. The mind wonders—not of the acrid scent’s source—but of the melancholy polluting the air. The mind thinks that if sorrow had a smell, surely it would be similar to that of rotting meat.

_“Show me what you're hiding_

_Take me out into the sea_

_Lift me up       -       I hear the singing light_

_Lift me over it”_

Imploring eyes flicker into the depths of a small crowd on the opposite side of the room before travelling to the door leading to an empty balcony. Stiffly, the well-defined body from before makes its way to the opening. The mind ignores the crowd it had been dissecting violently only seconds ago, resigned to the indestructibility of abandonment.

_“Lift me up, lift me up_

_Lift me over it”_

Puffs of breath wisp out into the night’s chill. The sharp edge of the cold stings a cheek that already appears to be frostbitten. Calloused fingers wrap themselves around the sturdy railing on the far end of the balcony, pressing down to push the body’s weight up and over.

_“And with my opened mouth_

_I join the singing light”_

Firelight from the tower’s lanterns is reflected in the water down below. Those imploring eyes stare, and now only one hand has its fingers wrapped around the railing while the other hand clutches at a thin, silk skirt.

_“Lift me up, lift me up_

_Lift me over it”_

As the heavy, wide eyes stare, the mind wonders once again. Are the depths of the water as complicated as the depths of humanity? The minds thinks—surely it isn’t so.

_“Lift me up, lift me up_

_Lift me over it”_

A high-pitched scream rings out from the balcony doorway. The mind wonders—the mind is always wondering—if a banshee is watching, waiting for the body to make its next move. The frostbitten face turns, the heavy, wide eyes stare and meets other, less heavy eyes. A startled laugh is ripped out of thin lips.

_“And with my opened mouth_

_I join the singing light”_

“Dare I let go?” A shake of a pretty head. “No?”

_I can see the flickers_

_(And with my opened mouth)_

_Over me the lanterns raised_

Another ugly scream penetrates the calm of the night. Thin lips frown and sigh, and the frostbitten face turns back towards the water. Heavy, narrowed eyes stare. Heavy eyes close. Calloused fingers uncurl. The body hits the water. The mind stops wondering.

_Lift me up_

_(I join the singing lights)_

_Lift me over it_

For the third time, the banshee screams.


End file.
